Brought Up By The Demon
by Bonesboy15
Summary: "Farewell to the comfort of skin and bone, now I bathe myself in an unholy cone. Embrace the evil, lose the storm; it's time for this mortal to change his form! Allow me to help, tails of the nine; time for this human to become vulpine!" Naruto raised by Jason Blood. Naruto/?
1. Recover

**AN: The votes are in and the people have spoken, it's time this story was awoken. I give no guarantees that you will enjoy it, so please just sit back and laugh at my attempts at rhyming and shit. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to DC or Naruto, this is something you should already know.**

**Tome One: Recover.**

* * *

~Outskirts of Gotham City, October 10th, 1992, 11:57 PM~

A man stood on the outskirts of a large and detailed circle in a wide-open field. The circle was fifteen feet in diameter and had runes filling it to the center. The man grinned insanely, raising his arms and incanting in an ancient tongue. Around him, blue flames flickered to life atop several arcane candlesticks. The incanting man's eyes shone blue as he got into a trance, his age flickering between his various age to a skeleton.

While this was going on, a man around the same age as the incanting man silently stepped into the field. He was dressed in a light brown suit and his russet hair had been slicked back, along with a lone white strand in the center. In his hand was a cane with a red gem that was glowing.

As he stepped into the field, the newcomer frowned as the circle began to glow. The incanting man began to laugh, "Finally! The world will be mine! Mine! _MINE!_"

"I think not," the newcomer murmured to himself before he tossed his cane away. The man closed his eyes, "_Gone, gone the form of man; Release the demon Etrigan!_"

With the words spoken and the situation in mind, the man burst into flames before he shrunk, attracting the other man's attention. A pasty yellow creature with blood red eyes stood where he once was. His head had two small horns, finned ears, and protruding fangs from his lower jaw. The creature wore a sleeveless, red armor and a matching pair of briefs. A fishnet-like sleeve similar to chainmail protected his arms and legs, and a belt made of leather with a gold buckle that had a pentagram engraved on it circled his waist. A royal blue cape fell to his back with a silver buckle engraved with a pentagram. Dark black spaulders covered his shoulders and clawed feet protruded from red fabric that covered two equally black greaves that matched the arm guards he wore from his wrist to mid forearm. **(New 52's **_**Demon Knights**_** #1 cover).**

This was the son of Belial; The Demon also known as Etrigan.

"Faust you fiend, your horrors will be stopped this night!" Etrigan declared as he stalked forward, still rhyming due to his recent transformation, "You will return to your chains, placed there by my demonic might!"

"The Demon! I should've known this was too easy," Faust growled before smirking, "You're too late, Etrigan! I've already finished the incantation! Soon the world will be mine and it will all be thanks to the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"You are a fool to believe the demon of lore would obey you," Etrigan growled out as he braced himself to attack, "Twice so if you think you'd have a chance against my hellish flames!"

The demon then shot a ball of fire from his mouth. Faust raised his hand and a blue mystical energy formed a shield around him, stopping the fireball before it could connect. Faust grinned and formed his own fireball, sending it at Etrigan in order to stop him. The demon merely opened his mouth and ate the fireball, licking his lips afterwards.

"Crispy," he commented with a sly grin. Faust sent a bolt of lightning instead, sending Etrigan rolling back from the blow with a grunt.

"That's more like it," Faust mused with a smirk before he looked at the crackling circle, "Ah...and now my first step to world domination commences."

"No!" Etrigan growled as he pushed himself to his feet.

The two watched, one in growing horror while the other was shaking with excitement. The runes glowed brightly, turning a blinding white, causing the two to shield their eyes. When the light died down, their faces fell into different emotions. Etrigan's horror became a wide smile of amusement while Faust's sadistic excitement became trembling anger.

For sitting in the center of Faust's summoning circle was a baby, a newborn that was wailing from the cold. On each of the infant's cheeks were three whisker-like markings and a small patch of golden hair covered the babe's head. It was the artwork on his stomach that gathered most attention, however, as it slightly resembled Faust's runes.

"W-What...WHAT IS THIS?" Faust exclaimed with rage. In his fury he aimed a growing ball of magic at the baby, "The demon mocks me? I think not! I am Felix Faust! Immortal and soon to be ruler of the world!"

Etrigan performed an impressive leap before landing in front of the infant, shielding him from the attack. The Demon roared as it took the blow but stood strong in front of the child. Narrowing his two blood red eyes as his body smoked, Etrigan growled, "To kill a child, a crime I've learned to detest. I believe it's time you and I finish our fight!"

Etrigan held a clawed hand out to Faust and began speaking in growls and snarls, the ancient demon tongue. Faust's eyes widened and he turned to run, only for his body to be encased in glowing red chains. Terrified, Faust turned to look at the scowling Etrigan as he stalked forward, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Let us see just how immortal you are, Felix Faust," The Demon said lowly.

Faust's skin turned white and for the first time in a good while, he felt true fear.

* * *

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

"And that takes care of that," Etrigan grumbled as he stalked away from the charred and recovering body of Felix Faust. The child had cried himself to sleep while The Demon had his fun, Etrigan discovered as he returned to the circle. Personally, he didn't care if the child lived or died, but Blood would. In fact, were it not for their binding, Etrigan would have acted on his instincts to kill the child for his power. That not being the case, Etrigan growled lowly as he wrapped his cape around the infant.

"If Blood wants to keep the infant on this plane, he gets to take it home," The Demon grumbled before he rhymed, "_Gone, Gone Etrigan! Resume once more the form of man!_"

In a burst of hellish fire, Etrigan once more became Jason Blood. The former Knight of Arthur's Court knelt down and picked the baby up, smiling at the sleeping baby as he did so.

"Hello little one," Jason said softly as he cradled the naked babe covered by Etrigan's cape. A glint of silver caught Jason's eye and found a silver necklace with a spiral etched in one side. Flipping it over, he found Japanese kanji, which he assumed was a name. Reading it, he chuckled.

"Ah, a dual meaning," Jason mused to himself, "Though I suppose your mother or father meant for you to be the 'Maelstrom' rather than the 'Fishcake', eh Naruto? I suppose I should leave you at an orphanage...but, there was a reason Faust summoned you. For your safety and theirs, I will take you in. Welcome to the Blood family, Naruto."

* * *

~Eighteen Years Later: Mount Justice, July 25th, 2010~

Inside the hidden base of Mount Justice, five teenagers waited patiently for a briefing. The five teens consisted of one female and four males, each wearing different attire.

The first we come across was the sidekick to the famous Batman, Robin the Boy Wonder, who was the youngest of the group at age thirteen. He was the Team's tech specialist, but often failed to hang back when the situation called for it. The Boy Wonder wore a costume consisting of red and black tights similar to a gymnast's underneath a black and yellow cape. A domino mask hid his eyes and his raven hair was a short mess, as though he ruffled it with his hands.

The next, the elected leader, was Aqualad, known also as Kaldur'ahm, or simply Kaldur, a sixteen-year-old Atlantian representative. He was voted by the Team to be their leader during their last mission due to his levelheadedness and his maturity. His hair was light blonde, contrasting his dark skin tone, and his eyes were a very light blue. A skintight red shirt and dark blue tights was his choice of attire and strapped to his back was his Water-Bearers, the most recent development in Atlantian warfare tech.

The tallest of the five was Superboy, who had yet to take up a civilian name, a clone of the powerful Kryptonian Superman and he was physically sixteen. He was tense and seemed ready to snap, partially due to his still confused state of mind. Raven hair cut short adorned the top of his head and equally dark blue irises surrounded his pupils. He declined wearing tights, preferring to wear a black shirt with his donor's emblem, navy cargos and brown combat boots.

Standing to the side and eyeing the 'Boy of Steel' was J'onn J'onzz' niece M'Gann M'orzz, or Megan Morse aka Miss Martian, the only girl part of The Team. The Martian girl was technically 48, making her the oldest of the group, but it was the equivalent to being 16 on Earth so she never brought it forward. She had light green skin and shoulder-length orange hair. A white shirt covered her modest bust and torso and had a red X on it, similar to her uncle's attire, and a blue skirt that ended mid-thigh matched her cape and boots.

The last member of the group was playing around with an orange. This was Kid Flash, Wally West, the nephew of The Flash who had recreated his uncle's chemical to become the sidekick of his favorite hero. He wore a reversed coloration of his uncle's outfit, but with red pants, gloves and goggles. The speedster and self-proclaimed 'ladies man' of the Team was utterly bored and sick of waiting.

It had only been five minutes.

Their latest mission in Santa Prisca was labeled a success and their 'babysitter' Red Tornado, a defunct android created to be evil, had called them for a briefing.

"Team, I have a mission for you," Batman said as his face flickered on the large screen. His image was shrunk to half the screen as old footage of a madly laughing teen with a bowl cut and two pointed horns on his head while holding a cat came to life next to him, "What you're seeing is footage from 2007, the last known footage of Klarion the Witch Boy. Several incidents with him have occurred, but this is the most accurate footage we have. For this mission, I have assigned a specialist to help you."

"Oh, I hope the specialist is a hot _she_," Kid Flash said excitedly to himself.

Robin smirked and asked, "Why, so you can make a bigger idiot of yourself than usual?"

"Dude! Uncool..." pouted the speedster. The rest of the team snickered or smiled at Kid Flash's expense, making the fifteen year old's pout increase.

"_Recognized: B23; Vulp,_" The Teleporter's voice echoed in the cave.

The Team eyed the newcomer with interest, and elation on Robin's part. Standing on the teleporter was a calm blonde with hair that could match the sun in it's brightness and shaved at the sides, though the top was spiked. He stood at the same height of Aqualad and had a swimmer's build. He wore black jeans torn at the knees and sandals that were duct taped together. A white wife-beater covered his defined torso underneath a blood red jacket and a silver pendant dangled from his neck. He raised a hand and smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth while his two blue eyes sparkled.

"Bird boy! What's up, buddy?" the blonde asked as he walked in. He looked up at the screen, "I'll take it from here, Bru-Er, Bats."

The screen shut off and the blonde shrugged before greeting the Boy Wonder with a fist pound, "How you doin' dude?"

"I'm fine, Naruto, how's life?" Robin asked as he returned the fist.

"Meh, could be better if Klarion the Bitch Boy wasn't acting out," the newly named Naruto said with a shrug, "But hey, that's life."

Curious about the teen before them, Aqualad asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Nicholas J. Blood, officially, but everyone calls me Naruto. When we're on the job, you can call me Vulp," Naruto replied as he leaned against a table, "As to why I'm here, well...My father's been kidnapped by Klarion the Bitch Boy."

"Isn't that a, what'cha call it, conflict of interest?" Kid Flash asked with a frown.

Naruto's eyes rolled, "Yeah, but him hurting my dad isn't my concern. It's him using Etrigan that I'm worried about."

"Etrigan?" The Team repeated in confusion save Robin. The Boy Wonder felt his eyes widen and his skin pale.

Naruto nodded and placed a parchment on the table. He unrolled it and placed a hand on it before he continued, "Yeah, let me show you. _Flat image becomes full, show the world what you fold!_"

A light emitted from the paper and the group gasped as the image of Etrigan on the paper burst into life behind him. Naruto looked at the image with a small smile, "My father's closest ally and worst enemy all in one. Etrigan, the son of Belial, brother to Merlin and known amongst the League as The Demon."

"How did you do that? Was that magic?" Miss Martian asked with wide eyes. Both Superboy and Aqualad looked intrigued while Kid Flash looked skeptical, but was inching away from Etrigan's image all the same. Robin was snickering at the girl's awe and his friend's slightly unnerved state.

"You're a clever little Martian, aren't you?" Naruto teased, making the girl turn invisible from embarrassment, before he nodded, "Yes, it's a spell I learned from my father."

"Who is your father?" Aqualad asked, very curious since Atlantians use both magic and science and it was obvious that the newcomer was trained in the former. The blonde chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the image, "_Gone, Gone Etrigan! Resume once more the form of man!_"

The image burst into fire before it changed into a tall man wearing a business suit, smiling kindly without a hint of malice. Naruto smiled and looked at the image, "_This_ is my father; Sir Jason Blood. Once a knight that was part of King Arthur's Court and today he is the world's most renowned expert in demonology. Even Doctor Fate asks him for help when it comes to the occult sometimes."

"Y-Your father is Jason Blood?" Aqualad asked in awe. His teacher in Atlantis had praised the man for his knowledge on the occult and his skills in the mystical arts.

"Yep!" Naruto replied cheerfully. He stared at the picture with a sad smile before rolling the parchment up. With a heavy sigh, the blonde continued, "But now the power of The Demon is at the hands of a _very_ immature Lord of Chaos. Normally, I'd leave it to Doctor Fate, but this is my _father_ we're talking about. So I'm not gonna sit around with my thumb up my ass."

Inwardly, Naruto thought, _Not to mention Doctor Fate's been MIA for a while now._

He was shaken from his thoughts as an alert came on-screen and his fears became reality. Etrigan was being used to cause untold amounts of chaos in Kansas City, Missouri. Naruto growled and clenched his fist, before looking to Aqualad.

"I made a deal with Batman to follow your lead so that we could handle Etrigan," he informed his fellow blonde, "Don't let me down."

"Right," Aqualad said with a nod before looking at The Team, "Let's move!"

* * *

~Kansas City, 10 minutes later~

Naruto stumbled out of Miss Martian's bio-ship with a hand over his mouth. He rushed to the nearest trashcan and retched, before righting himself and announcing, "I _really_ hate flying."

"Ha! Well, hopefully you can just teleport yourself next time," Kid Flash chimed in. He was struck by the blonde's jacket in response, "Hey!"

"Hold that for me, smartass," Naruto replied with a smirk. Robin grinned and looked at the other members of The Team for their reactions. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists before he spoke, "Gimme a second to suit up."

"Don't take too long," Superboy grunted as he crossed his arms.

Naruto took a deep breath before opening his now glowing eyes and spoke in a demonic voice, "_Farewell to the comfort of skin and bone, now I bathe myself in an unholy cone. Embrace the evil, lose the storm; it's time for this mortal to change his form! Allow me to help tails of the nine, time for this human to become vulpine!_"

The Team gasped as Naruto's body combusted and became engulfed in an evil red light. As the light faded away, it revealed a bipedal red-furred were-fox –the only word that the teens could define the new form as– that stood a head taller than Superboy. Naruto's shirt had been shredded, and the remains were across his now furry chest from the left shoulder to the right hip and around his waist. His pants had been burnt away from the mid-calf down. Dangling from his neck, however, was a much tighter pendant; it was still loose enough to dangle around his neck, it just wasn't at the center of his pectorals anymore.

Cracking his neck, the vulpine head growled out, "Ahh...Man that always feels so **good**."

The Team was staring at him in a mixture of shock and horror before Robin started to laugh at their faces, snapping them from their daze. It was Superboy that spoke first, "So...Magic?"

"Sorta," the vulpine hero replied with a shrug, "More like an incantation to switch on and off my demonic blood. Wish I could keep my clothes intact, but hey, what're ya gonna do?"

"You still haven't fixed that?" Robin asked his friend as his left eye seemed to get larger with his brow rising. The aptly named Vulp gave a grin in response.

"And risk never getting another reaction from girls like Kara?" he cheekily asked.

"You, my friend, are a masochist," Robin accused. Vulp's grin became larger.

"No argument here," the demonic teen replied before looking at the rest of The Team, "We going to find Etrigan or what?"

* * *

~K.C. Square~

"Rah!" Etrigan roared as he stopped an ice cream truck with his hands, a glowing red mark between his eyes. Nearby watching with a smile, Klarion stroked his familiar Teekl and laughed in excitement while his free hand held a branding rod made of iron.

"Yes, ice cream: 'tis a most delicious treat in this realm, especially the wonderful taste of strawberry," the Lord of Chaos chortled out in anticipation, "Now, my slave, you know what to do."

"Yes...My _Master_," The Demon growled out as he punched a hole in the side of the truck while the driver ran off. Etrigan tore the hole open and hopped in before ripping out the container of treats. Dropping the container outside of the hole, Etrigan made another exit through the roof.

Klarion hummed as he searched the container, Teekl seated on his shoulders, but scowled as he failed to find what he wanted. With an annoyed voice, Klarion whined, "Push Pops, Character bars, even that dreadful chocolate taco but no strawberry? What a waste! Slave, rid me of this garbage!"

"Yes, my _Master_," Etrigan growled before taking a deep breath and exhaling fire to melt the treats. Klarion scowled and pointed at the truck with the rod.

"Destroy the lying machine as well!" he ordered his 'pet' demon.

Etrigan turned his head to do so, but his fire was extinguished when a blast of water hit him in the face. Comically, he spewed out water before growling. He and Klarion turned to face The Team.

"No fair!" whined the Lord of Chaos, "You can't stop my fun!"

"Playtime's over, Bowl-Cut," Kid Flash chimed in as he ran towards the boy. He was stopped by Etrigan's arm being stuck out and clotheslining the teen. Kid Flash flipped several times before skidding to the sidewalk on his back, groaning as he fell unconscious.

"Robin, Superboy, with me!" Aqualad ordered, "Miss M, get Kid Flash out of here."

"I think not!" Klarion exclaimed with a pout and pointing at the group, "_Meddlers in my way, in your places you will stay! You are unlikable to my folk, so I turn you into an oak!_"

The Team gasped as their bodies from the waist down were suddenly changed into trees. Even Kid Flash's body was morphed, despite his unconscious state. Superboy scowled and looked at the Witch Boy, "You are _so_ getting it once I get out of this."

"I'm shaking in my socks!" Klarion mocked as he did a dance of feigned fear, "Look how much I fear the mighty...Who are you anyway?"

"They are Heroes, my _Master_," Etrigan chimed in 'helpfully'.

"I knew _that_, you buffoon!" The Lord of Chaos shot back with a scowl, "I don't recognize any of them."

"Do you remember me?" a voice asked from above before a body landed on the pavement. Vulp stood at his full height and looked at the predicament The Team was in, "Wow...You guys having a good time or what?"

Klarion scowled and pointed at Vulp, "You again! I thought I was through with you after that spell!"

"Turns out there's a lot of girls out there willing to kiss a little fox on the lips," Vulp replied as he faced the 'teen' with a grin, "How's about you and me go _mano y mano_, Bitch Boy?"

"I think not, Little Fox!" Klarion sneered as he held his arm out, "_Thy body strong and able, turn the beast into a table!_"

"Oh forget that noise!" Vulp snarled as he countered with his own hand up, "_Go back from whence you came, never more to be the same._"

The spell rebounded off his hand and flew at Klarion, who gasped and forged a mystical shield, absorbing the blast. The Lord of Chaos sneered at him, "So you cracked a book open since the last time we met, eh Little Fox?"

"Yeah, but I also managed to get in between your mother's legs. The line was pretty long though," Vulp replied. Klarion, while not always seeing eye to eye with his mother, did not approve of the jab.

"Oh snap," Robin whispered in response, as the team had yet to be released from their spell. They watched with wide eyes as anger leaked off of Klarion's form.

"I'll do worse than kill you, Vulp! I'll make your _father_ do it for me!" Klarion snarled before glaring at The Demon, "Etrigan! I want his pelt!"

"Bring it ya crispy old bastard!" Vulp growled in anticipation as Etrigan leapt into action. The older medieval demon snarled as he lunged at the younger oriental demon. Vulp braced himself before jumping to his back and pressing his arched feet into the airborne demon's gut, using Etrigan's momentum to send The Demon flying through a nearby antique shop.

"Ta-da!" Vulp cried as he kipped back up to his feet and then bowed, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all day!"

"The show isn't over yet!" Klarion snarled through his rage and raised the iron brand.

"Oh I know, but every magician loves to show off!" Vulp replied with a grin before turning to face the leaping demon, "For my next trick...I'll make a flaming asshole disappear!"

"You're an annoyance!" Etrigan growled as he swung fists at his pupil, "You're a nuisance! You're a whelp!"

"And I'm also cute! I'm fluffy!" Vulp joked as he dodged The Demon's blows, "Nice tattoo, Etrigan. How come I can't get one again?"

"Quick joking around and take this seriously!" Aqualad cried out, "Get us free, we can help you!"

"I've got this, Water Boy!" Vulp replied nonchalantly before he was sent rolling with a powerful uppercut, "Or...maybe I should get you out...Ow."

_He holds back more than I thought in our spars_, the bipedal fox mused as he realigned his jaw, _Guess it's time to stop goofing off._

Getting to his feet, Vulp raised both of his clawed hands in front of him, his thumbs, index and middle fingers extended, before he folded his left hand down and his right hand up. A box was formed and intricate runes appeared along the limbs, two small circles revealing themselves on the back of his hands.

"_The time for games is said and done, time to release tail number one!_" Vulp growled as mystical energy built up around him. A ripping sound was heard and soon enough a tail sprouted from his backside. It was nearly two feet long and the same red hue that his fur was.

Vulp growled as his eyes gained a light black lining around them, "Ow...Okay, gotta make some modifications to my pants. Pushing the tail through hurts."

"Etrigan!" Klarion barked as he waved around an iron rod, "_KILL_ HIM!"

"Yes...My _**Master**_," Etrigan replied with a snarl before speaking calmly, "_Through the fiery depths of Hell I claim, prepare to taste the Demon's Flame! Your body will fall today, and so ends our little play!_"

Taking in a deep breath, Etrigan then exhaled stream of bright red flames. Vulp watched the approaching flames with a frown on his face before he grinned. A golden energy engulfed his body and he crossed his arms over his face. The fire met Vulp's energy shield, being stopped in its place but the force still making the vulpine hero struggle to stay in place. Slowly, Vulp began to take steps forward, using his arms to cover his face from the heat. The end of his fur was singeing off and his magical aura could only take so much.

"Burn! Burn! Burn! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Klarion cheered as insanity glistened in his eyes, reflecting the sight before him.

_Maybe another day_, Vulp thought with a scowl as he trudged forward, holding one hand up and cocking the other back. The were-fox put his extended hand over Etrigan's mouth before sending his other fist forward.

Etrigan was sent flying and his head collided with a streetlight, denting the steel pole on impact. As The Demon fell unconscious from the rattling head injury, Vulp rounded on Klarion, lunging at the teen.

"Ah! Teekl, protect me!" Klarion cried out as he realized the magic battle would become physical. The cat on his shoulder jumped off and grew into a sabertooth tiger. Vulp and Teekl collided mid-air, with Vulp driving his shoulder into the giant cat's gut. Teekl was sent flying into a brick wall, and Vulp landed on his feet in a position ready to pounce.

"Y-You can't do this! It's not fair!" Klarion said as he felt Teekl's impact and was staving off his dissipation back to his realm.

Vulp merely stood straight and glared down at the teen, "I'll do as I damn please. Give me the iron!"

"Never!" Klarion defied vehemently. Vulp grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied with a sadistic grin on his face as he stalked forward. Klarion, acting quickly, raised the iron and prepared to brand Vulp, only for the were-fox to catch his wrist. The grip tightened and Klarion let out a pained cry, forcing a release of the branding iron.

"Thanks," Vulp growled as he caught the tool in his other hand, "But I think it's time someone gave you a swift paddling."

Klarion's eyes widened and he sneered, "I'd like to see you try!"

"I never said _I_ would do it," Vulp replied as he grinned widely. Klarion's eyes widened considerably before he said something in a different language. Before the eyes of the conscious members of The Team, the Witch Boy fled by melting away into nothingness. A glance around and they would see that Teekl, the sabertooth, had vanished.

Vulp scowled, "Sneaky little bitch."

The fox-like human looked at the brand in his grasp and grabbed it with both hands. He started to utter an incantation under his breath before twisting the iron. The Team watched the impressive feat of strength before the stick was torn in half. A large explosion of mystical aura escaped the brand, washing over the team and the center of town. Within seconds, the aura had dissipated and The Team was back to normal. Etrigan groaned as he sat up.

"Ugh, my head...Vulp! What am I doing here? What happened to Klarion? Who are they and why are there tree branches everywhere?" The Demon demanded of his taller protégé. The fox-like teen rubbed the back of his neck.

He hated the mind altering after-effects of some spells.

* * *

**AN: And there's the first chapter of my alt. DC fic. Hope you enjoy Vulp, whose name was inspired by the words 'whelp' and 'vulpine'. Unsurprisingly, Etrigan is the one that coined Naruto's identity. More backstory later, for now, I ask only one thing.**

**REVIEW!**

**Next time; Tome Two: Wonder.**


	2. Wonder Part 1

**AN: Vulp's rhyme was changed thanks to parthaker, whose alternative I prefer. I love that all of you enjoy my fiction, so let us resume from the last transmission.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to DC or Naruto, this is something you should already know. Since I have had to say it twice, if I do so three times...I won't be as nice.  
**

**Tome Two: Wonder, Part 1.**

* * *

~Kansas City, July 25th, 2010, 4:32 PM~

"...And so I made the Bitch Boy run home crying to his MILF of a mother. Then I broke that iron thing you hate so much. The kids here got turned back to normal, you snapped out of your trance, Kansas City won't be low on wood for bonfires and the rest is national news for the next few days," Vulp explained as he, The Team, and Etrigan walked back to Miss Martian's Bio Ship. The young demonic hero watched his mentor grumble before glaring at the teen.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't insisted on acting like a fool with that girl during the auction last week," Etrigan growled. The Team looked at the exasperated vulpine as he groaned.

"It's something called _flirting_, Etrigan," Vulp replied before stopping the shorter being, "And I'm not going to argue with you about "the inferiority of human courting to demon mating", _again._ Can you please just change back so I can talk to my dad?"

"Grr..._Gone, Gone Etrigan! Resume once more the form of man!_" Etrigan snarled out before he was engulfed in fire. The Team, once more save Robin, watched as The Demon returned to his human alter ego, Jason Blood. The man grunted and adjusted his clothes before looking at the grinning fox-like head of his son.

"You're still grounded this weekend, and so you will have to miss that party."

"Damn..." The Team looked on with amused faces as the six-foot bipedal fox pouted. Sighing, Vulp shrugged before ripping the rest of his shirt off and tossing it at his father.

Vulp closed his eyes before he spoke, "_Gone, gone this hellish state; return the demon to its fate. Leave the Evil, embrace the storm; once more this mortal changes form. I have defeated and banished my foe, now return the face of Naruto!_"

The Team watched as the vulpine hero was engulfed in a bright red flash of light. When the light died down, the blonde eighteen year old they met earlier that day returned, only this time he was missing his shirt and sandals. Robin snickered as he saw Miss Martian fade away from view at his revealed chest.

Jason tossed the remnants of his son's shirt back, allowing the teen to tie the article of clothing around his waist in an impromptu belt and to cover the gaping hole in his trousers. The blonde then went to his destroyed sandals and sighed as he picked them up.

"Well, they lasted for a few years, I suppose," Naruto mumbled in disappointment before he tossed them aside. He pointed at them with a finger, "_You served me well, now burn in hell!_"

Jason sighed as the shoes went up in a blaze and were melted to nothing. The immortal glared at his son, "How many times must I tell you _not_ to use spells Etrigan teaches you like that?"

"Ah, c'mon Dad, they're a blast!" Naruto replied with a grin as they boarded the Bio-Ship, "Way easier than the stuff you give me, too."

"All you have to do is study, Naruto," Jason sighed out. He loved the boy, but sometimes his laid back attitude was a real pain to deal with.

The blonde rolled his eyes and sat down between Robin and Wally, the latter staring at him intensely, while his father sat in the row ahead of him with the clone and Atlantian, both of who were asking questions about magic. Superboy was curious due to the information he was given about magic being a weakness of Kryptonians, whereas Kaldur wanted to learn more because of his people's study of the art. Naruto listened in for a bit before the feeling of being watched became too much and he turned to look at a staring Wally.

"Can I help you?" The older teen asked the speedster. Wally nodded and looked around before leaning in.

"So what are you really using?" he asked quietly. Naruto immediately lost his relaxed attitude and frowned.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"Your powers," Wally continued, "Some experiment gone wrong, right? And those 'spells' were just side effects of your experiment, right?"

"Oh dear God," Naruto groaned as he sat back, "You're a skeptic!"

"Shh! Megan might hear you," hissed the speedster, who glanced at said Martian in fear that she had heard the blonde. Naruto rubbed his temples before glaring at a snickering Robin.

"Watch it _Bird_ boy," growled the blonde. Robin stopped snickering, but didn't lose the amused smirk on his face. From past experiences with the blonde, the Boy Wonder knew how defensive over the mystical arts his older friend could be and with how stubborn Wally was in the belief that there was an explanation for everything, this was bound to be a good source of entertainment. If only he had the forethought to grab some popcorn.

"Listen, what I did back there was _magic_, period. I used a branch known as Rhythmic Demonic to be exact. I don't care what you believe, but don't try and get me to 'explain' how I used my 'tricks'," Naruto said sternly.

Wally stared at him before he snickered, "Oh man, you really believe in that mumbo jumbo stuff, don't you?"

"Robin, we need to switch seats. I might kill your friend if we don't."

* * *

~Mount Justice, 5:12 PM~

The whole flight back, Naruto and Wally argued over the existence of magic. Both did so quietly, but eventually the rest of The Team and Jason Blood noticed the tension. It was a godsend to finally arrive at the base in Naruto's opinion. If he had to be around the skeptical user of Speed Force for even another moment, Naruto would surely strangle the teen with his bare hands. Then reanimate him and do so again.

The Team and their two guests returned to the main briefing room and Jason headed towards the Zeta-Tubes.

"Come along then, Naruto," Jason said, noticing his son's discomfort with Flash's nephew. Being several centuries old, Jason knew how to hide his disagreement with skeptics. His son wasn't as fortunate in that regard, something he hoped would change in time.

Naruto nodded and his shoulders dropped their tension as he bade Wally farewell. He gave Robin a fist bump, shook both Superboy and Kaldur's hands, and then gave a very surprised Megan a kiss on the back of her hand with a bow. That last bit was just to spite the nephew of Barry Allen, who looked ready to kill for the first time in his life as the Martian girl completely vanished from view.

_I will always regret ever teaching him the art seduction, but I couldn't allow Morgan to use that against him,_ Jason thought with a shake of his head as he stood on the Zeta-Tube platform. Looking at Red Tornado, he gave a nod when Naruto stepped on his platform.

"_Outgoing: A06: Jason Blood, B23: Vulp_" Mount Justice's computer echoed through the cave before the two members of the Blood household vanished from view. Wally ground his teeth and sped off to the training room, leaving a laughing Robin and two smirking boys with an embarrassed Martian girl.

* * *

~Gotham City, 5:24 PM~

Naruto and Jason both reappeared at the gates to their estate home. The blonde stretched and yawned as he walked towards the gate, while Jason lingered behind with a reassurance that he'd be in shortly.

After Naruto entered the mansion, Jason turned to the shadows and crossed his arms over his chest, "You could've talked to me in the morning, Bruce. Naruto loves to see his godfather every now and then outside of work."

The Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows with his cape hiding his form and his cowl on his face. The man's masked eyes narrowed before he replied, "This is a conversation best had at night, Jason."

"I'm sure it is," the old Knight drawled in disbelief, "Surely it can wait?"

"I'm afraid not," Batman said with a shake of his head, "We've lost contact with Kent Nelson-"

"Kent can handle himself," Jason interrupted with a frown, "Your paranoia has even spread to my son and I'm not sure if I'm pleased with that or not. I will tell you what I keep telling him: Kent Nelson is the host for the world's most renowned mystic and has Nabu at his back like I have Etrigan at mine. He's a grown man, Bruce."

"Unlike you, Jason, he doesn't have youth granted to him by his aid," Batman replied with a scowl.

"Fine, send Diana or Zatara over to check on him if it will make you feel better," the head of the Blood household replied with a frown, "He's most likely meditating with Nabu."

"_Fine_, but this isn't the last we'll speak of this," Batman grumbled, "I want him on my Team."

"The answer is still no."

"He's eighteen years old, I should just take this to him," Batman argued. Jason sent his longtime friend a glare.

"He's still young and learning how to control his powers," Jason countered, "One step out of line with his training and the entire planet would face the wrath of his demon."

"This coming from Camelot's Cursed Knight?"

"That was a _long_ time ago and you know better than to bring it up!" Jason replied with a scowl, "He's still _my_ son. I refuse to let him off his leash to work with your band of misfit _children_ who have yet to learn how to co-operate."

"He did fine today," stated the Dark Knight, "and the Team seems to like him. They _need_ a mystic."

"Take it to Zatara, then," Jason snapped, "His daughter is more in their age range anyway. He's too old."

Batman arched a brow beneath his cowl, "Too old? You just said he was a child. Which is it, Jason?"

"I will _not_ play these mind games with you, Bruce," the former Knight stated, "Today was a one time thing. The fact that he even has a Zeta designation upsets me. You're not acting like a hero anymore, you're acting like a soldier that needs more troops."

"Sometimes they're one and the same," Batman replied coolly, "With each day that passes, more and more meta-humans come out of hiding. How much longer will it be before you reveal yourself to the world?"

"The day Etrigan and Jason Blood's relationship is revealed is the day the world stops turning," Jason said as he turned on his heel towards the estates, "Have a good evening, Batman."

Batman narrowed his eyes at his friend's dismissal. When Jason shut the large door to the Blood estate, Batman raised a hand to his built-in comlink and activated it, "Jason was a no-go, just like I said he would be."

"_Then what do you suggest, Bruce?_" A male voice said from the other end of the transmission, "_The Team needs a mystic and from what we saw, Vulp is the best sidekick to pair with them._"

"Give me a few days to work on Jason," the Dark Knight replied as he turned on his heel and left through the forest that surrounded the Blood Estate, "In the meantime, talk to Zatara about his daughter and ask him to check on Nelson. We _cannot_ lose track of Dr. Fate."

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do,_" the voice on the other end replied after a sigh, "_Superman, out._"

* * *

~Gotham City, July 26th, 2010, 3:05 PM~

Naruto yawned as he approached the bookstore his father sent him to in search of a book on alternate dimensions and the demons in them. There was a title he couldn't pronounce, but that was the gist of what the book would contain. The reason his father/mentor wanted the book was to get a better idea of what sort of dimension Naruto came from. They knew he came from a dimension where humanity managed to advance more in the biological sense than the technological from the information Naruto obtained from his demon.

The demon he contained, which allowed him a portion of its power to change into Vulp, was actually a powerful force of nature with the title of Kyuubi no Kitsune from the natives of another dimension. Unlike the demon of this dimension's Japanese lore, Kurama, as it labeled itself in their eightieth encounter, couldn't manipulate the minds of men, but could use the equivalent of magic that was chakra. The two energies were similar enough that Naruto's skill in the art wouldn't be hampered, but the blonde did know one thing: It was a pain to learn Japanese to get a conversation between himself and the giant rabbit-eared fox.

As to why the 'demon' was sealed, Naruto didn't know. Kurama was tight lipped about it and refused to comment, often growling out the word 'Uchiha' with enough hate that convinced the blonde to drop the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the creature he housed as according to his father, who had done so before with Etrigan, the "guest" in a human's body could cause a decent amount of harm to the host and those around him if not respected.

_Well, at least we're passed the 'I'll Devour You!' phase,_ Naruto mused as he entered the shop called _Dark Knight Readers_, opened obviously by someone who supported the "Batman Family" as the others in the cape community called the masked heroes of Gotham City.

As he entered the practically empty store, Naruto nodded to the clerk, a piercing covered teen that looked rather bored while scratching his nose, and veered towards the section labeled 'Alternate Realities and Different Dimensions'.

That sounded promising.

However, the second he entered the isle he was pleasantly surprised as he found that he wasn't the only shopper. The other browser was a raven-haired girl around his age, wearing a black tank top that did nothing to hide her impressive bust and silver bracers covering her wrists. Tight black pants protected her very shapely legs and a silver belt hung around her waist. Her pants were tucked into equally dark heeled boots. Arching a brow in interest, Naruto walked closer and looked at the cover of her book.

'_Historically Accurate Records for Dimension Hoppers' There's actually a book out there for-oh. Written and published by Dr. Kent Fate...Seriously? We let this get published?_ The blonde thought in confusion. The girl clearing her throat broke him from the thoughts.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing as her looked at her. It was then he realized two things: The first being that this girl was drop dead gorgeous and the second was that while he knew that he was reading the title of the book, it could be seen as him staring at her chest.

_Oh...Shit,_ Naruto thought as he fought the urge to run away screaming. Thinking quickly, the blonde said the first appropriate thing that popped into his head, "That's an interesting choice of literature you have."

"Really, I couldn't tell," she replied in tone that labeled him as an idiot for saying that.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I mean, uh, the fact that you're reading a book for people from different realities is interesting. Makes one wonder..."

"Wonder what?" the girl asked defensively. She was scrutinizing him with her gaze, looking for any hint of him being a threat. Unknown to the blonde she was giving him the same once over he gave her. Like any other teenage girl, she'd be intrigued by the red hooded jacket over a wife beater and jeans combo that showed off his physique.

"Uh...W-Wonder if she's studying for a philosophy class or-or a history class!" he quickly covered while mentally patting himself on the back. Couldn't drive her off with the thought that she would read it because-

"Or I might actually be a dimensional traveler trying to blend in," the girl said with a small smirk. Naruto straightened and tensed as he looked around for an exit in the worst-case scenario.

"But that'd be stupid, wouldn't it?" she replied with a shrug before closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. She turned and smiled at him, holding a hand out, "Donna Troy."

Smiling back and relaxing, Naruto took her hand and shook it, "Nicholas J. Blood, but you can call me Naruto."

That got a raised eyebrow from her. It always did. Chuckling, he pulled his hand back and explained, "One of my birth parents were from Japan, or at least that's what my father thinks."

"You have more than two parents?" Donna asked with confusion. They started to wander around the bookstore, with Naruto half-heartedly looking for the book he needed.

Naruto nodded, "I landed on my Dad's lap with only this necklace."

He offered the pendant to her, which she took and examined with interest, "Oh wow...It's beautiful. What do these characters on the back mean?"

"They're kanji, written Japanese, for Naruto, hence my nickname," the blonde replied as she released the pendant. Rubbing the silver with one hand, Naruto smiled softly, "It's probably the most important thing to me."

Donna wasn't sure of what to say at that statement and a long silence overcame them before Naruto asked, "You wanna get some coffee or something?"

"Uh...Sure?" replied the raven-haired girl in uncertainty. She was rewarded with a beaming smile from the blonde.

"Sweet," he replied before holding a book that he grabbed up, "Let me just check this out and we'll go."

Donna froze as she caught the title of the book he had: _Demons, Dimensions, and Dust; A Record of the Known Multiverse_ by Dr. Kent Fate.

Her blue eyes focused on the back of the blonde's head while he checked out, making short conversation with the teen at the counter.

* * *

~Gotham City, 3:31 PM~

Naruto and Donna walked away from the coffee shop, with Naruto drinking a solid black cup and Donna enjoying a nice latte. The two had spoken about their families, Naruto about his father and Donna about her mother and elder sister.

The blonde learned that Donna enjoyed playing sports and idolized her sister. She wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps, but wouldn't go into detail about what that meant when he asked. It didn't deter him though. Her dodging of the question peaked his curiosity and he planned on finding out, but not through shifty ways like that hero The Question would.

In turn, Naruto's own responses peaked Donna's curiosity. She had learned that he planned on studying further under his father and opening his own private investigation unit was his end goal. He didn't reply specifically what kind of cases he and his father worked on, which only further drew Donna in to the mystery that was Nicholas "Naruto" J. Blood. She also learned that he loved to eat ramen and watch the theatre, something his father introduced to him early on. In fact, when asked whom he idolized the most, Donna wasn't all that surprised when he said it was his father, Jason Blood.

They were currently walking down the street, just continuing their conversation when Donna felt a tingle in the back of her head. A feeling she learned to dread over time and looked apologetically at the teenage boy that was still chatting away about his friend Richard. She liked the blonde, and felt bad that he was about to be dragged into her problems.

Hence, why she suddenly pushed him through a glass window to avoid the blast of energy that was aimed at her.

Naruto dropped the book he was carrying and his coffee as he flew through the glass. The last thing he thought before impacting with the ground was: _Damn, Donna's strong!_

Donna rolled out of the way of a follow up blast and glared at the woman with snow-white skin. The woman laughed evilly, her ruby red lips pulled back in a smile and her long raven locks flowed behind her with power. She wore a tantalizing red dress that clung to her hourglass figure and her pupil-less eyes locked on the shorter raven-haired girl.

"Donna, Donna, Donna...Tsk, tsk, tsk," the woman chided with a shake of her head, "You should've let me kill the poor boy that was hovering around you. After all, you know how lives like this usually end. Could you handle it?"

"Shut up!" Donna cried as she flew at the older woman and cocked a fist back. The woman smiled insanely before catching her punch. She kneed the younger girl in the gut, knocking the wind out of her lungs, before she spun around midair and threw Donna back towards the ground.

Donna impacted with a grunt of pain and created quite the crack in the street after doing so. She recovered relatively fast and just barely managed to roll out of the way of the woman's heel impaling her through the head. The woman's foot made a crater on impact and she grinned.

"Just hold still, Donna, this will only hurt forever!" the woman ensured with a tone sweeter than candy.

Donna managed to push off the ground and started to fly away from the area, only for her ankle to be caught in a vice grip by the snow-white woman. The woman growled, "Oh, no you don't you little bitch!"

Donna was whipped into a parked sedan, which caved in on her impact. The woman laughed haughtily as she watched Donna struggle to escape.

"Oh my, I seemed to have made quite the impact," giggled the woman. She raised a hand at Donna and prepared another magical blast, "I suppose I should end this now and be on my way to find you again, yes?"

Donna's eyes widened and she increased her struggling at the threat. The woman laughed and fired off the blast. Donna watched as the mystical blast approached, hopeless not for the first time, but for the last time in this dimension.

Hopefully she could stop the woman known as Dark Angel in the next dimension.

"_The blast of magic has no chance, obliterate by my lance!_" A familiar voice cried out as a red lance of magical energy shot out and intercepted Dark Angel's attack. Donna and Dark Angel looked at where the attack came from and found a scowling Naruto standing in a post throwing position.

He righted himself and cracked his neck before smirking, "What, you gonna give up already?"

"Foolish boy! I'll kill you where you stand!" Dark Angel sneered as she prepared another blast. Naruto shook his head and cupped his hands over his chest.

"I think not," he replied before crying out, "_Nabu, Lord of Fate, hear my plea; Act now and slow Time for me!_"

A golden ankh appeared behind the blonde and the Helmet of Nabu appeared in the upper noose. The eyes of the helmet shone brightly and all around the blonde, people began to slow down. Dark Angel and Donna both also felt the effects, as their bodies began to slow down despite their minds comprehending how much faster the blonde moved.

Naruto panted before he pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside. He took another deep breath before opening glowing red eyes. In a demonic voice, he spoke again, "_Farewell to the comfort of skin and bone, now I bathe myself in an unholy cone. Embrace the evil, lose the storm; it's time for this mortal to change his form! Allow me to help, tails of nine; time for this human to become vulpine!_"

Before the women's eyes, Naruto stretched and grew into his alter ego. Uncrossing his arms from over his face Vulp released a snarl after completing the transformation before he pointed at Dark Angel, "I got one rule, lady, and you just broke it! Now I'm gonna break you!"

"I'd like to see you try, little boy!" Dark Angel jeered. She could feel Nabu's spell wearing off and was confident in her abilities. This teen was but another wannabe hero, a fly in her eyes. It would only be a second before she got back on track.

That made Vulp growl, "Why am I always labeled 'little'? First Etrigan, then Bitch Boy, and now you!"

Dark Angel laughed and sent another blast of magic at him, which he merely leapt over to avoid. He ran forward and leapt up in an attempt to tackle the woman to the ground. Dark Angel laughed mockingly as she floated above his reach.

"What's wrong, _little_ boy? Can't catch me?" she taunted. Vulp growled and pointed at her with two fingers on his right hand.

"_Flying bitch your fun is over! Come over here like good ol' Rover!_" the vulpine teen rhymed with a grin as an mystical chain shot out to wrap around her legs. Dark Angel's emissive eyes widened before she was pulled down from a strong jerk of Vulp's arm. Vulp's left hand curled into a fist and he let the punch fly.

Dark Angel released a cry of pain as her cheek was hit by the demonic fox's fist. She flew back and split a parked car parallel to Donna's in half before colliding with a building's stone wall, creating a spider web of cracks from the impact. She groaned and sunk down to her knees while trying to recover.

Vulp panted before grinning, "What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

"You insolent little brat! Do you know who I am?" The enraged dimension hopper asked.

Vulp put a hand on his chin before snapping his fingers, "I got it! You're Elvira! Ooh, what movie are we watching tonight, baby?"

"Fool! I am the Dark Angel! I am your end!" Dark Angel roared before flying at the teen. Vulp's ears twitched as he heard the groaning of steel and he grinned.

"You know what else you are?" Vulp asked the woman. As she got closer, he ducked when Donna swung the car she _was_ stuck in and sent Dark Angel flying through the wall she already cracked. With a grin, Vulp got back to his feet and answered his own question, "You're outta here!"

"We've got to make sure she's down for the count," Donna said before flying through the hole her foe went through. Vulp sighed and looked at the sky.

"Can I have a day without people from other dimensions ruining it? It's not too much to ask is it?" the were-fox asked no one in particular. He sighed when, as expected, there was no response.

Vulp looked up when he hear Donna cry out in anger. He hurried to the whole and jumped through, entering what turned out to be a parking garage. Vulp looked around while calling out, "Donna! Donna!"

"I'm fine," Donna replied as she landed in front of him with a defeated yet angry look on her face, "She got away, dammit."

"Who was she? And why was she so interested in you?" Vulp asked in concern. Donna glared at him.

"I've got my own questions, fox-man," she said as she rounded on him. Pressing a finger against his chest, Donna asked, "What's with this fur? Something you left out of your life story?"

"I think we're both guilty of that, Donna Troy, dimension hopper," the fox replied with a frown as he gently pushed the hand away, "But before we get into that, we should probably explain what happened to the proper authorities."

"Yeah, like the cops will listen to a giant fox-man," Donna snorted. Vulp chuckled and shook his head.

"No, they'd probably shoot first," he agreed before pointing at the shadows behind her, "I'm talking about _him_."

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Vulp," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**AN: If it wasn't obvious by what you read, it will not be a harem, but a pairing between Naruto and Donna Troy instead. I hope you enjoyed tome number two, now you all know what you must do:**

**REVIEW**

**Next Time: Tome Three: Wonder, Part 2.**


	3. Wonder Part 2

**Disclaimer: I warned you all before, I will not be nice anymore. I don't own DC or Naruto, you got a problem with that, then let's go.**

**Tome Three: Wonder, Pt. 2**

* * *

~Gotham City, July 26th, 2010, 3:47 PM~

From the shadows emerged Robin, with a grin on the young sidekick's face he looked at the older were-fox and asked, "Well...Are you keeping her a secret from us, Vulp? Anything we should be worried about?"

"Why should you care, Bird Boy?" Vulp shot back in annoyance before waving at the Dark Knight, "Hey Batman, what's up?"

"What happened?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing behind the cowl as he stared at the new girl.

Seeing that the Dark Knight wasn't in the mood for his antics, Vulp pointed at Donna and said, "Technically, it's her fault. So let's not tell my dad I basically had a fight so soon after stopping the Bitch Boy. I really don't need to be grounded for the rest of the summer."

Batman's attention shifted to the gob smacked Donna, who used a backhanded slap on Vulp's pointing arm with a growl, "_I_ didn't do anything! Dark Angel attacked _us_!"

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one that pushed me through the window," Vulp shot back as he rubbed his arm, "Damn girl, that actually hurt! What do you bench, three-fifty?"

"Who are you?" Batman insisted, getting the bickering teenagers' attention back on him, "And who is 'Dark Angel'?"

"I guess since _you're_ here, I shouldn't try to lie," Donna replied with a frown before standing proudly, "I'm Donna Troy, proud warrior of Themyscira and youngest daughter of Queen Hippolyta."

_That_ statement certainly got some raised eyebrows from the males around her. Batman thought over the possibility of such thing, but without Diana's input, he couldn't draw a solid conclusion. It didn't help that she did look a lot like Diana. Same facial build and eye color. She also had the same 'don't think I won't kick your ass' attitude that Diana has occasionally when they would disagree on something. It was those arguments he tended to walk away with a silent thought of _Thank God I'm still alive and in one piece_. Granted, they hadn't had an argument like that for a few years, but still.

"...Since when has Wonder Woman been an older sister?" Robin asked after a moment of staring at the girl. This time it was Donna who looked shocked before she sighed and held her head.

"Great, another one of _those_ dimensions," she grumbled to herself, though it was heard by the Dark Knight and Vulp. She looked at Batman and said, "I'll tell you everything I can, but not here. And not to _him_."

With the pretty older girl pointing at him, Robin looked put out, "What's wrong with telling me? Am I gonna be concerted from the reveal?"

"Ah God dammit..." Vulp groaned as he slapped a hand over his eyes in exasperation. Seriously, Robin was an ok kid to hang with, but god damn his insistence on making words sound stupid. Not only was it confusing as hell, but for a mystic that focused on spoken words, it was really annoying. Not to mention that he just managed to understand what the Hell "whelmed" meant!

"I don't trust you," Donna replied before throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the vulpine teen, "Hell, I barely trust him anymore. The only reason I still somewhat do is because he saved my life."

Batman's arched brow was visible by the widening of his right eye, "You certainly don't talk like an Amazon."

"It's a long, _long_ story," Donna replied with a frown as she looked at the Caped Crusader, "So can we go somewhere else or are we going to stand here all day?"

* * *

~Blood Manor, 4:03 PM~

After sending a protesting Robin back to Mt. Justice, Batman had decided to take them to Blood Manor, where Jason welcomed Donna with open arms after introducing himself and his profession, gave Vulp a swift and hard smack upside the head, and glared at the Dark Knight before escorting them to the study. He left the room to make tea and dragged his protesting, still transformed, son with him. Donna snickered at the sight before sobering up when realizing that she was alone with Batman of all people, who she respected. While waiting, the two remained silent, Batman too busy trying to get a read on Donna while the self-proclaimed Amazon would rather not explain herself twice.

After a few minutes, Naruto returned wearing a white T-shirt and a belt to hold his stretched out pants around his waist. He sat down on a chair between Donna and Batman. The three waited another moment before Jason returned with a cup of tea in hand and then sat down.

"Now then," Jason began after he took a sip of his drink, "Who are you, dear?"

"My name is Donna Troy, warrior of Themyscira and youngest daughter of Queen Hippolyta," Donna repeated with a sigh. Jason gave her an apologetic smile, but gestured for her to go on. The raven-haired girl did, "This is the four hundredth and seventy-second time I've woken up in a different dimension."

Naruto blinked before looking at his dad with a grin, "And here I thought you had an interesting origin story."

"Shush, Nicholas," Jason said, silencing the now scowling blonde, before looking at Donna, "Please continue Ms. Troy."

"I woke up a few blocks from the bookstore Naruto found me in, with these clothes set out and a letter from someone that used the letter L as a signature," Donna said as she continued her story, "All the letter said it was time for me to 'step out of the shadows and into the Light'. I don't know what it means, but I know you would've asked anyway."

"She has you pegged, Batman," Naruto said in a jovial tone to the Dark Knight, who merely glared at him. Naruto sighed in agreement to be quiet and listened intently. Just because he wanted to add his two cents he got glared at or called by his 'real' name. He thought he finally got his dad to quit it with the 'Nicholas' thing.

"Anyway, this not being my first time waking up in a body that wasn't completely my own, I searched for a place where I could get all the information I wanted without too much attention. So rather than using the Internet and risk being traced, I went to a small time occult bookstore," Donna explained after glaring at Naruto for his interruption. All this was doing was giving Dark Angel the time she needs to recover from her 'defeat', so she needed to hurry up, "I started to read and before I knew it, this lug found me and chatted me up. We went out for a drink and then Dark Angel attacked us. I pushed him through a window and almost died again, when he saved me. He can tell you what happened after that."

"What? Hey, wait a second, I never agreed to that!" Naruto argued, "Besides, I was out of it for a good five minutes before _someone_ pushed through a window!"

"How was I supposed to know you were Homo Magi?" Donna countered with a frown, "You should be happy, you know, you're the first 'Vulp' I've ever met."

"That's not really surprising considering _his_ origins," Jason said, deterring Donna from continuing a banter with his son, "But now I'm curious: Who is this Dark Angel? Describe her to me."

"Think Morgan La Fey, but pasty skinned with black hair and ruby red lips," Naruto cut in, "Sultry dressed and very talented in magic blasts."

"And she calls herself Dark Angel?" Jason asked. Naruto nodded, making his father hum and steeple his fingers. After a moment of silence, Jason looked at Batman, "You should contact Diana."

"She doesn't have to-" "This is more than just a _clone_, Batman," Jason interrupted the Dark Knight with a frown, "This is a cross-dimensional murder that continues to result in reincarnation. If we let this pattern continue, sooner or later the Amazon known as Donna Troy will cease to exist in _all_ realities."

Naruto and Donna felt their eyes bug out while Batman remained collected. After a moment, Batman raised a hand to the side of his head, "J'onn, contact Diana. Have her Zeta to the Blood Estate asap."

"_Will do, but we have pressing matters to attend to and need you here,_" J'onn's voice replied over the comlink. Batman nodded and looked at Jason.

The former Knight nodded and waved, "You do what you must, I'll do what I can."

"Goodbye Jason. Naruto." The Dark Knight said before he vanished via Zeta beam to the Watchtower. The two members of the Blood family turned to their new guest when they heard a soft rumble.

Donna blushed and looked at the ground before asking quietly, "C-Could I have something to eat?"

* * *

~Blood Manor, July 27th, 7:45 AM~

Donna stretched and slowly sat up, yawning as she did so. Jason had insisted she stay with them for the night and offered her one of the many spare rooms. Naruto had given her an old shirt of his to sleep in seeing as her clothes weren't made with that in mind. She looked down at the blue T-shirt that fell a few inches below her hips, covering her underwear clad nether regions, and blushed when she realized how well she slept with it on. She then heard an audible boom from somewhere downstairs and she felt the whole room shake.

Throwing her covers off and literally flying out of her room once the quake stopped, Donna soon tracked the sounds of fighting to a door in the main hall. A voice suspiciously familiar to Naruto's let out a cry and a deep roar was heard.

It was enough to make her sure of her choice to break the door down.

What she stumbled upon made her eyes widen in shock. Naruto, in the form of Vulp, was fighting against a short, yellowish humanoid wearing medieval armor. The two were currently trading blows and the shorter being was pushing his assault.

"Fight back! Put your all into it! Prove to me what a demon you truly are!" Etrigan snarled, unaware of their witness arching a brow. He ducked an overextended swing and wrapped his arms around the taller demon's limb before tossing his vulpine student over his shoulder. Vulp collided with a set of armor and knocked it down, making Etrigan grin, "Perhaps you should don some armor, Whelp."

"That one just flat out _sucked_, Etrigan!" Vulp growled as he pushed the fourteenth or fifteenth century armor off of his body and to the side. The vulpine teen stood and held his hand out at the demon, "_Right now you are a pain, so here's some vengeance from the drain!_"

A pipe behind the son of Belial glowed with mystical energy before ripping itself off the wall and spraying Etrigan with water. Vulp snickered as his mentor gurgled and fought off the liquid assault. Brushing himself off, Vulp chuckled out, "You're all washed up, Etrigan. I thought you'd have seen that one coming a mile away!"

"You little-!" Etrigan was cut off as the water continued to assault him. Eventually, the shorter demon raised his cape to shield himself and incanted, "_Evil appliance quit your assault, turn your attention to the one at fault!_"

Vulp's eyes widened and he cried out as the pipe turned from his mentor onto him. Etrigan shook himself a little before smirking at his ward and approached the teen, "Turnabout is fair play, Vulp."

"Call-(urk)-it-(gurgle)-off!" Vulp cried out as he was drenched by the never-ending hose. Etrigan's smirk turned into a flat out grin that looked evil enough for Donna to step in.

The inter-dimensional girl gave a war cry before flying right at a bewildered Etrigan, who turned to face the source of the sound. Two Amazonian punches sent The Demon through the wall of the impromptu sparring area. Donna immediately turned to help Vulp, flying to the pipe that was spraying him and crushing it shut by the base.

Vulp lowered his arms and coughed a good few cups of water out of his mouth before looking at his savior. His red eyes widened and he managed to get out, "D-Donna?"

"C'mon we won't have long before it-!" She was cut off as a large ball of flame exited the hole she had thrown Etrigan in. Vulp grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her with him out of the way.

Releasing the raven-haired girl's shoulders, he looked her in the eyes and pleaded, "You didn't attack him did you? Please say no!"

"He was attacking you, wasn't he?" Donna returned with confusion written on her face. That's what it looked like from her point of view, and in the back of her mind she wondered where Jason was.

Vulp groaned, "Great. And here I thought I'd finally get through a spar without pissing Etrigan off."

"Etrigan? That name...Oh!" Donna paled as she recalled exactly who Etrigan was and his connection to Jason Blood from one of her longer past lives.

Vulp gave her an odd look before he looked up and his ears went back. Etrigan was standing in the middle of the room growling and holding a hand above his head. After releasing a small whimper of fear, Vulp stood in front of Donna and extended both hands, "_Hellish flame from the demonic warrior, you'll get no farther than my barrier!_"

A giant fireball collided with the glowing red circle that had a diameter of seven feet. Tired from the immense drain the demonic shield had, Vulp panted and lowered his arms before calling out, "I concede! You win Etrigan!"

Etrigan lowered his prepared fists and snarled at Donna, "You! Stay out of rooms with locked doors!"

"Cut her some slack," Vulp defended with a frown as Donna's head lowered from the scolding, "She woke up in a different place and heard explosions. It's not her fault she stumbled on us training. I told you I shouldn't try to use the _Bijudama_ without tails out."

"There will be times when the enemy won't allow you to bring them out," Etrigan growled back in response. He was ready to chew into both teenagers before the doorbell rang. Etrigan looked at the stairway, growling at the sight of the destroyed door, and growled once more when there was another ring.

Looking at his student, The Demon snarled, "You! Clean up the mess!"

"Fine..." Vulp groaned out before his ear twitched at another ring of the bell, "You gonna get that?"

"Smartass little...Yes! You, girl! Get dressed," Etrigan growled before storming towards the stairs and muttering under his breath. As he reached the top of them, he began his rhyme to turn back to Jason Blood.

Vulp looked at a slightly flushed Donna with a grin, "So...Black lace, eh?"

He made a matching hole in the opposite wall after Donna hit him. "Ow."

* * *

~Blood Estate, 7:55 AM~

Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman stood outside of the doors to the Blood Estate, waiting patiently for Batman's friend Jason Blood to open his door. She had met Jason once before while accompanying Bruce to the annual Gotham Police ball a year ago. He was a charming individual as was his son, Nicholas J. Blood. She was often reminded of Barry Allen when interacting with Nicholas Blood, who insisted she call him Naruto.

"Ah, Diana! Come in," Jason greeted with a smile as he opened the door, "Always a pleasure to see you."

"Jason," Diana greeted with a nod as she walked in, "Bruce said you had something interesting to show me."

Jason frowned and asked while shutting the door, "Did he say some_thing_ or some_one_?"

"What do you mean?" Diana inquired with a frown on her face. Jason sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing, just...a small spat coming to mind," the former Knight replied as he began leading her to the study.

Diana took the time to look at the pictures along the wall as they walked. One had a blonde toddler smiling at the camera, absent of all clothes save for a diaper. His cheeks had three faint whisker like marks, something Diana noticed immediately.

"Is this Nicholas?" she asked, stopping and picking the picture up. Jason stopped in his stride and turned to look at what she held. The former Knight smiled paternally.

"Ah, I remember that day," he said in reminiscence, "I was testing a new camera and the little rascal ran down the stairs in his soggy diaper, smiling at me without a care in the world. Something he's retained for the past eighteen years."

"The soggy diapers or his attitude?" Diana asked with a smirk. Jason barked out a laugh and they continued their journey to the study, where Diana could hear a male voice talking about some sort of fire.

"Before we go in, Diana, I have to ask you something," his words made the Amazonian Princess look at him curiously, "Do you have a biological sister?"

"No, I'm my mother's only daughter," Diana replied with furrowed brows. Jason sighed in disappointment.

"I was afraid you would say that," the man replied before grabbing the door handle and smiling at her apologetically, "The reason I ask is because...you do now."

"What do you-Great Hera!" Diana became speechless as Jason opened the door and revealed what could easily be her twin had she been (physically) a few years younger, seated next to the laid back son of Jason Blood.

Naruto and Donna looked up at Diana's exclamation and the former grinned, "Hey Diana! How's it going?"

Diana didn't answer but went on the defensive and clenched her fists, "Who are you?"

Donna stood and smiled at the woman, "My name is Donna Troy...I-I'm your sister."

Diana stared at Donna for another moment longer before looking at Jason with narrowed eyes, "We need to talk in private. Now."

"Of course," Jason replied with a nod. He looked at the slightly hurt teen and his son with a small smile, "We'll be right back."

The door shut and Donna slowly sat down. Naruto saw her disappointment and put a hand on her shoulder in support, getting her to look at him. Grinning slightly, the blonde said, "Hey, don't worry about it. This is a big reveal and Diana just needs to hear your story from a reliable source."

"I'm unreliable?" Donna asked as her fist clenched, her heart aching at being brushed aside. There had been other dimensions where Donna wasn't a known Amazon, but in those Diana had always welcomed her with open arms. Why was this one so different?

Naruto's grip tightened and he spoke up again, "That's not what I meant. Think of how you would feel if you were in her shoes. She needs to talk to an 'adult' and find out the story, or what she can get from my dad. Just don't worry about it, she'll be ecstatic to see you soon enough."

"...How are you so nonchalant about this?" Donna asked as he released her shoulder and sat back.

Naruto grinned and pointed at his cheek, which shimmered away and revealed three whiskers on each side, "When you've got a demon in your gut and an immortal father, you don't really get shocked by much anymore. Hell, when I figured out my godfather was someone important to Gotham City, I simply asked if I could ride in his car."

"Who's your godfather?" inquired the dimension hopper. Naruto's grin didn't die.

"Batman."

Oh the look on Donna's face was priceless in Naruto's opinion. Speechless and amazed blended so well on her face. Inwardly he wondered how she would take the news that he too was from another dimension, but that wouldn't be revealed just yet.

Had to keep the girl on her toes, after all.

"Batman is your godfather?" she questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Batman?"

"Yep."

"You're serious?" Donna couldn't wrap her head around the cold caped crusader being _anyone_'s godfather outside of the Batman Family. Heck, she had trouble wrapping her head around Batman having a son before she left that dimension behind.

"Why would I lie to you?" Naruto countered before looking at the door, "They're coming back."

The door opened once again and Diana entered with Jason close behind her. He went to his chair and gave Naruto a glance out of the corner of his eye. The blonde nodded and kept his whiskers out while crossing his middle and ring fingers. He had sensed it just as his father had taught him to, the feeling of an approaching magic.

Diana stood in front of the now standing Donna, being a good half of a head taller than the dimension hopping girl. She then wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug, making Donna freeze before she slowly returned the gesture. Diana felt tears form as she recalled the girl's story and whispered, "You're more than welcome to be my sister."

Donna closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of acceptance once again, a smile appearing on her face. The two, in their hug, missed the Bloods stepping out of the room and locking it behind them.

Naruto and Jason calmly walked to the front door, Naruto's hand still in the position he had forced it into before he asked, "Think she'll stop if we defeat her?"

"I can only hope," Jason replied to his son. He grabbed a cane from the umbrella holder next to the door, "I can't guarantee anything. But I will not let this monstrous event continue."

"Works for me," Naruto replied as his hand started to glow a bright red and he eyed the cane, "Taking the Ripper, isn't that a bit overkill?"

"If she's been doing this for nearly five hundred dimensions, then she'll have more tricks up her sleeve. She won't underestimate you again," Jason replied as he grabbed the handle of the door and slowly turned it, "So let me handle it. You stay here and keep the ward up."

"You got it, Dad," the blonde replied with a nod. Jason pulled the door open and rushed out of the estate.

"_Gone, gone the form of man!_" he cried as he started to burst into flame, "_Arise 'The Demon' Etrigan!_"

Fully combusted, the flaming figure shrank and the cane in his hand morphed. As Etrigan finished his transformation, the cane became a disturbingly gothic broadsword that The Demon easily wielded in one hand. Etrigan laughed as he finished his transformation, "Come out wench from where you're hide! Time for my Ripper to see your insides!"

Dark Angel revealed herself and wielded a sword with a dark handle. She glared at Etrigan, who sneered in response, before pointing at him, "You are not my quarry, Demon. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live."

"Big talk for a woman that hunts a child across the multiverse," Etrigan growled back as he raised his blade, "Blood wants me to tell you that Donna Troy is now under our protection."

"So be it, now die!" Dark Angel cried as she flew at The Demon with her blade ready to strike.

Etrigan parried her blade and their emissive eyes locked. Etrigan's red and her white narrowed as they struggled against each other. Slowly, Etrigan started to overpower Dark Angel and he allowed a sadistic grin to appear on his face.

"This battle is not in your favor, witch!" The Demon said to her, "You'd best retreat while you still can."

"Never!" Dark Angel cried out before slipping away from Etrigan, sacrificing her blade in the process. The snow-white skinned woman sneered and pointed at him, "DIE!"

A bright ball of magic shot from her finger. Etrigan sneered and used his Ripper to deflect the attack, "Weak!"

Dark Angel growled at the dismissal and put both of her hands out, palms facing The Demon, "_Eradicate_!"

A barrage of mystical blasts fired at Etrigan, who jumped over them with agility and acrobatics one wouldn't expect from his build. The Demon sneered and stabbed Ripper into the ground, both hands on the blade's handle. He grinned and spoke in a way that made her spine tingle in fear.

He rhymed.

"_The __Ripper my blade, time to prove your worth! Show the witch your power through the Earth!_"

Etrigan pulled his blade out of the ground as though he were swinging upwards. A portion of the ground split in a cracked manner as it headed for Dark Angel, who watched with horror in her eyes as the ground beneath her shot up in a spear.

Dark Angel dodged out of the way only to be hit in the side by a fireball sent from Etrigan's mouth. Another earth spear shot up, nearly piercing her through the front of her stomach, only for Dark Angel to narrowly avoid it. Etrigan growled and threw Ripper at her, only for her to dodge once again.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Naruto muttered as he held his free hand out towards her and recited, "_Ground the woman through her weight, let's multiply her mass by eight!_"

Dark Angel felt her body become heavier and struggled to remain in the air and away from Etrigan's blade. She felt her eyes widen as she started to plummet towards the ground. There was an earthshaking impact strong enough to make Naruto stumble and drop his ward, alerting the Amazons inside Blood Estate that something was going on outside.

Donna and Diana busted through the door, the lock ignored by their superior strength, rushing to the front door only to be stopped by Naruto. He raised both hands and called out, "_My home is in trouble, there's a threat about; to stop her I'll make a bubble and keep her out!_"

A large red energy sphere covered the Blood's home, keeping both Amazonian women inside while Etrigan took the hint and grinned.

The Demon once again stabbed the Ripper into the ground, but cupped his hands at his chin. Dark Angel, who was struggling to get up, practically became clear when Etrigan began to rhyme.

"_Threatening a child under my protection, I deem thee unable to accept correction. The fires of Hell will end it now, say goodbye to this world you worthless sow!_"

Etrigan took a deep breath before spewing molten hot lava into his hands. Once his hands were full of the lava, his sadistic grin widened as Dark Angel's struggling increased. He balled the lava in his hands like it was dough before lifting it above his head. Etrigan began to glow and started to laugh.

"What's he doing?" Diana asked the whiskered youth. Naruto glanced at her and she saw sweat trickle down the side of his face, as well as slits where round pupils should be.

"He's sending her away." Was all Naruto said on the matter before returning his attention to the matter at hand.

Etrigan laughed as the small ball in his hand began to grow until it was large enough to rival a small truck in size. His eyes shone brightly before he threw it at where Dark Angel was stuck. The woman released a loud scream as the ball struck her before her form was hidden by the bright golden lava. The ball began to grow until it touched the shield Naruto had put up, getting a scream of pain from the teen, before it started to shrink. It shrank until it had become the size of a pearl.

Naruto dropped his shield at Etrigan's nod and fell to his knees. The curse he had used while trying to keep a specific warding spell up had drained him to half his usual magic/chakra reserves, and that shield drained the rest of it down to the bare minimum he needed to stay awake. Anymore and he could've gone into a coma like he had when he was ten.

Etrigan grinned as he exited the crater where the pearl rested, holding the sphere out to Donna once he got closer. In his deep voice, he told the girl, "I believe this needs to be under your watch, seeing as she's your problem."

"Gee, thanks..." murmured the raven-haired girl as she accepted the pearl. She looked at it and nearly dropped it when she saw a screaming Dark Angel inside. Looking at The Demon, she found him grinning sadistically.

"I would like to thank you for making Blood call me out," Etrigan said once more, "The only reason that I've been let out lately is to teach the Whelp, here."

"Fuck you, Etrigan." Naruto panted from his place on his knees. Once he had recovered enough to stand, he looked at Donna and Diana. Looking between the two he asked with a grin, "So...Can I come to Themyscira to see Queen Hippolyta's face when you tell her she has another daughter? I've got twenty bucks that say it's going to be priceless!"

* * *

**AN: There's chapter three, Donna's been accepted as you can plainly see. As I've told you before, there is one more thing you must do. You have already finished reading it is now time to...**

**REVIEW!**

**Next Time: Tome Four: Fate, Part 1.**


End file.
